lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lock On! Precure episodes
Original gallery Literature: Lock On! Precure Literature Gallery This is a list of episodes in Lock On! Precure } | N/A | 2013-01-26 2015-01-08 (Revised) |- | colspan="5" | Maki and her family moved out of Dream Memory to stay in Precure Town with their aunt, Yona. During time, Kylie and Kasey, the fairies who live in a forest of somewhere, discover a magic mirror that leads them to the human world. Maki and Kaki accidently got to meet them, but they didn't realize that Kylie and her brother are fairies. Somehow, The Dark Queen is at last awaken and prepare to destroy the world! |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 02 | |Elizabeth | 2013-02-10 2015-05-21 (Revised) |- | colspan="5" | After Maki and Kaki managed to pass the first day at their new school, they found out the truth about Kylie and Kasey. As they realized, Sokkenna have started invading the town. Kylie had no choice but to tell Kasey to give Maki and Kaki the Magic Keys which allowed them to transform into Cure Lock and Cure Key and saved the day. |- | style="background-color:rgb(255,228,225);text-align:center;" |03 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Elizabeth | style="text-align:center;" |2013-02-17 2016-04-26 (Revised) |- | colspan="5" |A mysterious girl with purple-colored hair and eyes appeared out of nowhere and helped Cure Lock and Cure Key, she seems to know everything about Precure than they would. |- | style="background-color:rgb(255,228,225);text-align:center;" |04 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |N/A | style="text-align:center;" |2014-12-16 |- | colspan="5" |Maki and Kaki finally get to know that PreCure Academy is actually a school for Precures and there're a lot of students who are Cures like them, includes their teachers also. |- | style="background-color:rgb(255,228,225);text-align:center;" |05 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Forte | style="text-align:center;" |2014-12-16 |- | colspan="5" |After the long day lesson ends, Kaki invites her teacher, Suki, with her friend, Ariadna, as if to introduce them to their mother. But the joy was totally ruined when the monster attacks the town and Cure Lock and Cure Key need to be in the action once again! |- | style="background-color:rgb(255,228,225);text-align:center;" |06 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |The Mysterious Girl Murasaki Boshaku | style="text-align:center;" |2015-11-13 |- | colspan="5" |Kylie is invited to a date with a guy who she just met yesterday! But something doesn't seem right, so Maki and Kaki decided to follow them and learn about Boshaku's real goal and his alliance with The Mysterious Girl. It seems that they are enemies after all, or were they not? |- | style="background-color:rgb(255,228,225);text-align:center;" |07 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Forte | style="text-align:center;" |2016-1-8 |- | colspan="5" |It turned out that the mysterious girl and the man were on the Cures' side! Maki and her friends visited them once more to be told of the legend and what they are fighting for. They also learned that Yoruna-san was also involved with the Precure business! |- | style="background-color:rgb(255,228,225);text-align:center;" |08 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Forte | style="text-align:center;" |2016-2-16 |- | colspan="5" |Dark Queen and her daughter are planing to invade PreCure Academy! The Cures and teachers were unable to fight against the countless monsters. The moment when they were about to give up, they were saved by a mysterious someone. |- | style="background-color:rgb(255,228,225);text-align:center;" |09 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |TBA | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="5" |TBA |- | style="background-color:rgb(255,228,225);text-align:center;" |10 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |TBA | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="5" |TBA |- | style="background-color:rgb(255,228,225);text-align:center;" |11 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |TBA | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="5" |TBA |- | style="background-color:rgb(255,228,225);text-align:center;" |12 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |TBA | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="5" |TBA |- | style="background-color:rgb(255,228,225);text-align:center;" |13 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |TBA | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="5" |TBA |} Category:Lock On! Precure Category:Lock On! Precure episodes Category:Episodes Category:Media